You'll Pay for what you did
by TheGabbynator09
Summary: Sequel to Surprises.. Greg's Kid Gets Kidnapped, While He is Struggling to find His Son Before time runs out. Sorry For the Suck-ish Summary I suck at them well I hope you like it... There are some words not suitable for Kids : Please Review ! Tnx. :


Logan's POV

_Crash_

"Daddy? is that you? I said Rubbing my eyes to get a better look at the figure standing right beside my bed.

"Well Hello Little Rascal, You might not get to see your daddy for a little while." the man said pointing to a man slumped up against the bedroom wall. His Eyes Were covered, His Mouth was Covered His Nose was bleeding and He Was Unconscious.

"Daddy! Help! No! Let go of mee! I screamed when the man drew nearer and nearer

"Good Night Little Punk. Sweet Dreams" He said When Suddenly My Vision Went black.

Greg's POV

"Huh?! What Happened? Logan?!" I thought to myself as I stood up.

"Logan?! Crap, Why am I so Stupid?!" I shouted to myself while running back to my room to get my phone.

as I got my phone, I called Sara, as it rang I continued to Think.

_"How Could I be so Stupid!" I thought to myself _When Suddenly Sara Picked the phone up.

"Greg! Where the Hell are you?!" Sara asked with a Little bit of anger in Her voice.

"At Home Sara I have to tell you something!." I answered.  
"Well, Get your Ass Right here. We have a Lot of Cases and What wer eyou going to tell me.?" Sara Said.

"Sara, Its Logan. He got Kidnapped!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT?!, Okay. Get. . Here. Right. NOW." She Said Firmly.

"I'll be there in 15." I said.

"Yea, See you." She Said Hanging Up.

as I ran to my bedroom, I took a quick shower, Got Dressed. Went to my Car and Drove to the Lab as Fast as I can.

Logan's POV

_Rex! The Hell are you doing?!" A Guy Said._

_"What does it look Like? I am Drinking you Dumbass." The Guy Called Rex said._

_"Hey! you Watch your Mouth you its KIRK." The Man Called Kirk Exclaimed._

_"Oh you Assholes. Shut Up. Let's Just Get this Kid to Boss." A Guy Said Behind me. _

_"Whatev- Rich" Kirk Said._

_"Daddy?!, DADDY?! HELP!" I screamed._

"Ohhh. Looks like the Kid's Awake." The Man Beside Me said. While Gripping My wrist

"No! Let go of me you big Fat Jerk" I said While accidentally kicking him on the nose.

"Ouch! Oh you Mo-" HE Was cut off by One of the Men.

"Rich, We're Here." Rex Said.

" . ." I said Biting him on the wrist.

"OUCH! That's it! Goodnight Little Moron, You're Just Like your Father" The Man Said when My vision started to Fade away.

Greg's POV

As I entered the Lab, I walked to the Break Room, Where every one was.

"GREG! My Gosh, What happened?" Sara Said.

I tried my Best to Hold My Tears Back

"It Happened Too Fast., and Its All My Fault." I said While Tears Start to fall down.

"Tell Us what happened." Catherine Said.

_CRASH._

_"Logan?" I said As I got out of bed to check on Logan_

_as I got the door I opened it, Then There Were 3 Men Standing there. But one Looked Extremely Familiar._

_Before I had the chance to talk, Someone Punched me in the nose and Punched me in the Face With Brass-knuckles Which Knocked Me out,_

_When I woke Up They Were Gone, Including Logan.  
_

__"Oh, Greg! That Means Your House is a Crime Scene, We have To Get There ASAP. Before Someone Contaminates the evidences." Sara Said. Getting up from her chair. as The Whole team started to get ready.

"Greg! Come over Here." Jim Said.

"What?" I asked

" Do you Have a Picture of Logan?" Jim asked.

" ." I said Nervously.

'We Need t for Amber ALERT." He Said

"I know where to get one." Gil Said Walking Out of the Break room for a minute or two then finally Came back.

"Here, I found it in Diana's Wallet. And I already Cleared it," Gil Said Giving Jim the picture.

'Thanks Gil." Jim Said running out of the Break Room.

"Who's Going with me?" I asked getting my Keys.

"I will." Sara Raised her hand and Got her Kit.

as I also got my kit.

"Ready" I asked closing my locker.

"Yup." she Said Nodding.

Logan's POV

"Well,Well,Well, It Looks Like Its Greg Sanders's Kid. I used to be your Daddy's Man Said

"Let Go of me! I wanna Go home..." I said Crying.

"No, you're Not getting out of this Place, you Little Punk." He Said With Pure Anger in His Voice.

"Your Daddy has to pay for what he did." The Man said With an Evil Grin on his Face.

" I was Your Daddy's Bestest Friend." The man Said.


End file.
